¿Como Decirles?
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Como decirles a tus padres y a los padres de tu mejor "amiga" que la embarazaste...?, como decirle a tu madre, que eres novia del hijo de su enemiga?. Como decirle a tus padres que, tienes novio después de un conflicto grave?
1. Chapter 1

**¿Cómo decirles?**

 **Como decirles a tus padres y a los padres de tu mejor "amiga" que la embarazaste...?, como decirle a tu madre, que eres novia del hijo de su enemiga?. Como decirle a tus padres que, tienes novio después de un conflicto grave?**

Pero como paso? - todos los jóvenes allí reunidos le miraron con una ceja alzada - bueno, si se como paso pero me refiero a como no lo evitaron - se explico mejor -

Hay Amie - una de la jovencitas tomo asiento junto a la asustada, hija de Camus de Acuario -

Papa me va a matar! - sus celestes ojos se cristalizaron - me va a matar! - dejo salir las lagrimas - Jolie, lo eh decepcionado! -

Tranquila - le susurro de manera fraternal la hija de Afrodita - todo va a estar bien, ya lo veras... - le acaricio el pelo, tratando de confortarla -

Dioses, Amie - las gemelas, hijas de Saga, la miraron con pena -

Ya está hecho, solo debemos buscar la manera de decírselos - acoto la peli naranja con mechones negros -

Papa nos puede ayudar - dos gemelos hablaron en sincronía -

Cierto el tío Mu, puede ayudar - apoyo un castaño -

No, no es sería mala idea - un peli azul interrumpió - tío Milo y tío Camus se molestarían mas -

Porque lo dices? - pregunto Owen, quien era hijo del gran Aldebarán -

Pues porque son los padres, ellos deberían ser los primeros en enterarse - respondió una castaña - Rodri, Ángel, Bastiaan pueden - pidió e indico a un peli azul de ojos turquesas -

Evan! - gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo, pegándole un susto de muerte al joven -

Qué? - pregunto después del susto -

Lo hecho, hecho esta es mejor enfrentarlo ya - hablo un rubio de ojos azules, hijo de Shaka -

Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil Ashima - le reclamo Evan -

Eso lo deberías pensar antes de... - la mirada de los demás le hicieron callar -

Chicos, seamos maduros, si? - Honig, expreso con cansancio al ver la pelea de miradas de los varones - Amie y Evan están en un lio, somos sus amigos, su familia, no los vamos a dejar solos ahora - la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo con la hija de Aioros - Ada, Lian e Itan - llamo a los hijos del guardián de la primera casa - ustedes podrían averiguar que humor tienen ahora tío Milo y tío Camus? - pidió a lo que los gemelos y su hermana asintieron - Rodrigo, Ángel, Bastiaan vayan por tío Mu, el puede ayudarnos a controlar a padres furiosos, y si se puede traigan a mi padre y al abuelo Docko - el hijo de Shura, de DM y de Kanon, respectivamente, asintieron a la orden - Sapphira, Amethyst, Jolie, quédense con Amie y ayúdenle con lo que puedan - las tres chicas asintieron - Andrew - llamo al hijo de Aioria - ve por mama y las tías, diles que Amie se siente mal - el castaño asintió - Ashima, se que te molestara lo que diré pero cuida de Evan, hasta que nosotros regresemos - pidió al ojí azul que hizo una mueca de molestia pero asintió -Owen y yo iremos por tío Camus y tío Milo después de que los gemelos y Ada, nos digan su estado emocional- anuncio Honig, a lo que todos temblaron - nos vemos en cinco minutos chicos!. A por cierto gemelos luego irán por la Srta. Atena y los primos - tras esas palabras todos salieron a hacer lo ordenado -

Pidámosle la victoria a Niké - pensó Jolie - porque si no los mata uno, lo mata el otro - dejo salir un suspiro -

***M***

Kiki! - allí estaba tío Mu, queriendo matar seguramente a su ex alumno - donde te has metido! - últimamente el peli rojo sacaba de sus casillas al peli lila -

Tío Mu - la voz de Rodrigo, le hizo girar en su dirección -

Qué pasa? - los ojos lilas de Mu se pasearon por los tres jóvenes que habían ido a su encuentro -

Ha visto al tío Aioros, y al abuelo Docko? - fue el turno de Bastiaan el de hablar -

No, Docko anuncio ayer que iba a los cinco picos y Aioros, sino esta con Vania supongo que debe estar con Shura o Aioria - se encogió de hombros -

Tío, podría venir con nosotros a Libra? - el lemuriano alzo uno de sus puntitos ante el pedido -

Ahora que hicieron? - dejo salir un suspiro ante lo que suponía una travesura de los hijos de sus amigos y los suyos propios -

Solo venga - Ángel, le miro con una sonrisa que distaba mucho a una inocente -

Bien vamos - siguió a los mas jóvenes - Kiki, cuando regrese es mejor que lo hayas solucionado - grito antes de abandonar su templo - eso si no quieres que lince te maltrate! - un pelirrojo, sintió su sangre helarse ante la mención de la lince -

Diablos!- mascullo por lo bajo - eso me pasa por ayudarle a Evan - susurro con pesar -

***M***

Camus y Milo, hablaban animadamente junto a los guardianes de géminis, sagitario y leo, mientras tomaban un par de refrescos en la estancia de Acuario.

Si, si se los dije - refuto Aioria -

No, yo se los dije - negó Kanon -

Fue Saga - intervino el escorpión -

Que fue Kanon! - refuto Acuario. Ambos habían apostado y no les convenía que el gemelo contrario a lo que ellos decían fuera el que tuviera la razón -

Aioros! - todos giraron a ver al castaño mayor -

A mí ni me miren que yo estaba muerto cuando paso - atribuyo a sus defensa -

Y esos son nuestros padres? - Ada, negó al ver el comportamiento infantil de los dorados allí reunidos - voy a avisar a la chicas, ustedes vayan por la diosa Atena - los gemelos se vieron entre si antes de tele transportarse - tontos! - mascullo al ver que los dorados habían sentido sus cosmos tan cerca. Mataría a sus hermanos por hacerle eso, estaba segura que lo habían hecho al propósito -

Ada - los mayores ya la habían atrapado, ahora que diría en su defensa -

Tíos! - la joven de 17 años sonrió con inocencia - me alegra verlos - y como quien no sabe nada, se acerco a los mayores -

Siempre nos vemos - Camus, conocía muy bien a la gran amiga de su hija - que han hecho ahora? - Ada sonrió nerviosa al saberse descubierta -

Porque lo dice? - fingió demencia -

Tienes el mismo tic nervioso que tu madre - sentencio Aioros -

Es que, no se lo digan a mi madre - sus mejillas tomaron un carmín intenso -

Que has hecho? - pregunto Milo interesado -

Pues, mamá me prohibió tener novio - los dorados suspiraron, la que se iba armar cuando la lince se enterara de eso - pues ya tengo 17 y bueno... – lo que tenía que hacer para distraer a los dorados padres de Amie y Evan -

A Hane le va dar algo - las mejillas de Ada se incendiaron aun mas al escuchar el nombre de su "suegrita?" -

Cómo? - cuestionó sorprendida, mientras su cara ya tomaba la misma tonalidad de sus puntitos -

Ashima te ha celado desde siempre - respondió con simpleza Saga - no es algo que nos sorprenda -

Las únicas que se negaba a aceptarlo son sus madres - concluyo Kanon –

 *****M*****

 **Lian, Itan: 18 años, gemelos y Ada: 17 años; los tres son hijos de Mu de Aries y Tania de lince (Oc)**

 **Owen: 18 años; hijo de Aldebarán de Tauro y la doncella Aurora (Oc).**

 **Sapphira, Amethyst: 17 años; hijas de Saga de Géminis y Gema de liebre (Oc).**

 **Bastiaan: 19 años; hijo de Kanon y Belén de ave del paraíso (Oc).**

 **Ángel: 20 años; hijo de DM de Cáncer y Valeria de buril (Oc).**

 **Andrew: 17 años; hijo de Aioria de Leo y Marín de águila.**

 **Ashima: 18 años; hijo de Shaka de Virgo y Hane de Columba (Oc).**

 **Evan: 18 años; hijo de Milo de Escorpio y Shaina de ofiucos.**

 **Honig: 19 años, hija de Aioros de Sagitario y Vania de zorro menor (Oc).**

 **Rodrigo: 20 años; hijo de Shura de Capricornio y Shopia de delfín (Oc).**

 **Amie: 18 años; hija de Camus de Acuario y Alexia de corona boreal (Oc).**

 **Jolie: 20 años; hija de Afrodita de Piscis y Rubí de jirafa (Oc).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Noticias y dolores de cabeza**

Señorita Antena - dos destellos llamaron la atención de la joven mujer que miraba con tranquilidad la televisión -

Gemelos? - miro como no creyendo que ambos estuvieran allí - pero qué? -

Debe acompañarnos - pidió Itan - hay una urgencia -

Que ha pasado? -

Pues... - Lian decidió que lo mejor era contarle los hechos a la diosa - Amie y Evan, pues decidieron hacer abuelos a sus padres -

Qué?! - Saori se puso de pie lo mas rápido que podía - dioses, y ya lo saben Camus y Milo? -

No, y se lo piensan decir hoy.. -

Por eso venimos por usted -

Me quieren para controlarlos por si quieren matarlos? - una sonrisa comprensiva y cansina se formo en el rostro de la peli lila -

Si, por ellos venimos por usted y de paso para llevar a los primos Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki -

Ellos no se encuentran ahora -

Pero, necesitamos de ellos por si las dudas -

Qué más da, Camus se pondrá furioso pero no creo que se atreva a desobedecerme -

Pues, no estoy muy de acuerdo con eso... - Lian, miro a su gemelo que asintió -

El señor Camus, no sería el único puesto que Evan también está metido -

Si, lo sé pero Milo no lo tomara tan mal o eso es lo que creo - la diosa se puso seria - bien, chicos será mejor ir y solucionar esto -

Como usted diga - Itan, tomo suavemente la mano de la deidad, para un par de segundos después estar en libra -

Señorita Atena - Ashima y Jolie, fueron los primeros en reparar en la presencia de la deidad, puesto que Evan estaba torturando a su mente con los futuros sucesos y Amie se encontraba sumida en su depresión y lagrimas -

Esto es peor de lo que imagine - Saori dejo salir un suspiro -

***M***

Ese es el cosmo de Atena - los dorados que estaban en Acuario se pusieron de pie ni al bien sintieron el cosmos de la diosa - pero que hace aquí? -

No se pero me late que no está de paseo - contesto Aioria -

Que han hecho ahora los gemelos, Ada? - la mirada de Saga se concentro en la joven -

Pues - y ahora que diría?-

Padre? - justo a su rescate llegaban Honig y Owen -

Linda, no estabas con tu madre? - Aioros cuestiono a su hija al verla llegar a Acuario -

Esto, pues decidí hacerle una visita a las chicas - sonrió con dulzura - pero, necesito de ustedes - amplio su sonrisa - papa, tíos géminis, tío Aioria, tío Milo y tío Camus me acompañan a Libra? -

Tiene algo que ver con Saori? - Milo fue el primero en aceptar la invitación -

Algo así, pero vengan. Ada, los gemelos están a punto de sacar de quicio a Ashima - sonrió al ver el desagrado en el rostro de su amiga -

Los gemelos son capaces de defenderse y lo mismo pasa con Ashima - contesto sin más -

Vamos? - Owen, fue quien apuro a las chicas - han visto a mi padre? - miro a los mayores que negaron -

Rodri, Bastiaan y Ángel han venido por aquí?- pregunto la castaña de ojos azules -

No, por qué? - algo se traían esos niños y Kanon, veía algo turbio -

Los mande a buscar a Tío Mu, al abuelo Docko y a mi papa - contestó con simpleza -

Pues no, no se han... -

Saben el motivo de la visita de Atena? - Afrodita en Campania de Shura, DM bajaban del templo superior - el maestro Shion a ido por Docko al parecer algo grave pasa - una sombra de preocupación cubrió el rostro de los dorados -

Atena pidió la presencia de todos en libra, bueno eso nos dijo Shion antes de desaparecer - informo el español -

No perdamos tiempo entonces - Camus con esas palabras apuro la marcha -

***M***

Ya no hay necesidad de que vayan, ya me encargue de avisarle a Shion - Saori, interrumpió la carrera de Rodrigo, Ángel y Bastiaan que dejando a un curioso Mu en libra se disponían a subir a los templos superiores en busca de Aioros -

Ya lo sabe? - pregunto Rodrigo -

Si, y por ello estoy aquí -

Atena - hiso una reverencia- que pasa? - Mu, se acerco a Amie que lloraba en el regazo de Saori -

Está un poco sensible - Ashima, contestó por la peli aguamarina -

Nos mando llamar - Aldebarán y Shaka, hicieron acto de presencia haciendo una reverencia a la diosa -

Les diré que pasa cuando todos los dorados, Shion y las esposas de los dorados estén presentes - dijo con seriedad, sin dejar de consolar a la joven que lloraba en su regazo -

***M***

La mirada de hombres y mujeres se paseaba por todos los presentes tratando de encontrar respuesta al porque todos estaban reunidos allí en el templo de Libra.

Antes de decirles el porque los eh mandado a llamar, quiero que todos recuerden que han sido jóvenes alguna vez y que tal vez no han hecho cosas así pero, no fue porque no quisieran si no porque sus obligaciones y deberes no se los permitieron. Pido que comprendan la situación y que se comporten a la altura de un caballero - las palabras de Saori llenaron de más dudas a los dorados y amazonas - Amie, Evan - los mencionados parecían como si fueran a la horca -

Princesa porque has llorado? - quien creería que el frio caballero de Acuario podía hablarle así a su hija? -

Te sientes mal, cariño - la amazona de corona boreal miro con preocupación a su hija, después de todo Andrew les había dicho que esta se sentía mal -

Camus, Alexia todo están bien - los tranquilizo la japonesa - en asunto solo debería ser tratado entre Milo, Shaina, Camus, Alexia, Evan y Amie pero al ser las cosas como son creo que es mejor informarles a todos - ante las palabras dichas una par de amazonas y dorados soltaron un suspiro, pues tenían una leve sospecha de que trataba todo - adelante, es hora de hablar - alentó al peli azul a hablar -

Papa, mama, tío Camus, tía Alexia... - sus manos le temblaban, no sabía cómo decirles -

Dorados, amazonas dejemos a Evan y Amie con sus padres y Saori, sea cual sea el asunto solo les concierne a ellos - Shion, tomo la palabra - vamos! - levanto un poco la voz al ver la intención de replica - Atena, es asunto que nos concierne claro pero no ahora - explico a lo que la diosa asintió para ponerse de pie y seguir al patriarca y a los demás -

***M***

Después de todo y con todo era su hija, no? Debía comprenderla y entenderla, no estar a punto de lincharla junto al idiota que la había embarazado...

Cuando los llamaron, jamás de los jamases o sea jamás! Pensaron que los habían llamado para decirle tremenda cosa.

Como había pasado?. Dioses el que tanto había cuidado de su hija. Que había dejado su característica frialdad desde que la vio nacer. Como su hija le hacía eso?. No dijo nada simplemente se giro y se marcho a su templo. Como dolía la decepción por que su hija su gran tesoro, su pequeña le había dado el peor golpe.

Papá... - Amie, no pudo aguantar más y se dejo caer al ver el actuar de su padre. Sabía muy bien que significaba esa mirada, esa forma de actuar -

Dioses, Evan! - Shaina, después de un momento y recuperarse de shock hablo - en que te metiste! -

Mamá, yo... - quiso decir algo en su defensa - papá... - busca la ayuda de su padre. El siempre le apoyaba y ayudaba -

Solo vete para escorpio - la seriedad de Milo, lo decía todo. No habría comprensión o encubrimiento alguno esta vez -

Yo... - quiso decir el joven, pero al ver la mirada de su progenitor supo que no era momento de discutir - _todo estará bien, Amie. Cuando termine de hablar con mis padres, iré a hablar con los tuyos. Ya no llores_... - le dijo por medio de su cosmo a la joven que lloraba -

Vámonos! - Shaina, ordeno al ver que el joven aun se quedaba a mirar a Amie -

Princesa... - Alexia se permitió acercarse a su pequeña - todo estar bien, ya verá que tu padre entenderá. Solo dale tiempo, a que se tranquilicé - diciendo esto le abrazo -

***M***

Por el cambio drástico el los cosmos de Camus y Milo, estoy seguro que acerté en mis suposiciones - Shion rompió el extraño silencio que había invadido la casa de Virgo, lugar en el que habían decidido aguardar a que la familia escorpio y acuario hablaran -

Algo me dice que tiene que ver con bebe - DM, llamo la atención de todos al ser un comentario como ese -

Son muy chicos, apenas y van a mitad de la U, no creo que sea eso - descarto la idea Aioros -

Papá...- Honig, susurro al caer en cuenta de que su padre por más años que pasaran seguía viéndolos como los niños, que ya no eran -

Señorita Atena, caballeros, patriarca, Docko - la amazona de lince se puso de pie - me paso a retirar, tengo cierto asunto que atender - dicho ello se paso a retirar - Lian, Itan al rato los quiero ver en las instalaciones - los mencionado asintieron a las palabras dichas -

Siempre tan social - se burlo Saga - me es extraño que sus hijos lo sean. De seguro eso lo sacaron de ti carnero - Mu simplemente ignoro el cometario -

Papa, podemos irnos ya... - las gemelas pidieron - es aburrido estar aquí - hablaron al unisonó -

Y a donde? - cuestiono con el seno fruncido –

Podemos ir con los gemelos – se encogieron de hombros en un gesto idéntico. Saga frunció el seño y miro de manera sospechosa a los gemelos y sus hijas, no le agradaba que ese para este junto a sus gemelas –

No – expreso con molestia –

Pero, mamá…! - miraron a la amazona de liebre, que se encogió de hombros –

A mí no me mire, si su padre dice no, es no – respondió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto –


End file.
